


Of unspoken questions

by miytzu



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I mean, M/M, No Volleyball, alternative universe, i love bad boy kyoutani who play boxing, non proper enemies though, the boxing au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miytzu/pseuds/miytzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KyouHaba Week 2016 day 3 (6/21): different team(s) / sports swap</p><p>“You should do something to release stress, you know”</p><p>“I sing under the shower”</p><p>Watari rolled his eyes dramatically.</p><p>“Why don’t you start boxing or that kind of sports?”</p><p>“So many sports, so little time”</p><p>“I know you go to the gym regularly, instead of running on a treadmill start a boxing course, I heard it’s helpful”</p><p>Yahaba hummed quietly, pondering the option. They were eating lunch in the school’s backyard and when Shinji noticed the state of Shigeru’s inexistent nails he decided it was time to do something about his best friend’s stress.</p><p>That’s how Shigeru learned how to fight, he just didn’t expect to find Kyoutani , of every possible person, in one of the two boxing hall of the gym, kicking the punching bag with all his strength, headphones stuck in his ears and his face twisted in that eternal scowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of unspoken questions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it very quickly and haven't checked it, hope it's not too shitty.  
> Btw, boxer Kyoutani is what I live for.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome, English is not my first Language so if you find any mistakes I'm really sorry!

“You should do something to release stress, you know”

“I sing under the shower”

Watari rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Why don’t you start boxing or that kind of sports?”

“So many sports, so little time”

“I know you go to the gym regularly, instead of running on a treadmill start a boxing course, I heard it’s helpful”

Yahaba hummed quietly, pondering the option. They were eating lunch in the school’s backyard and when Shinji noticed the state of Shigeru’s inexistent nails he decided it was time to do something about his best friend’s stress.

That’s how Shigeru learned how to fight, he just didn’t expect to find Kyoutani , of every possible person, in one of the two boxing hall of the gym, kicking the punching bag with all his strength, headphones stuck in his ears and his face twisted in that eternal scowl.

At first Yahaba thought of giving up on boxe at the very first beginning -if he had known from the start he had to stay with Mad Dog-chan three times a week, he would’ve happily refused- but his mother already paid and if Kyoutani could train alone it meant he was already good enough he didn’t have to be in Shigeru’s course, right? Luckily, he was right, the lessons were individual and he had his own personal teacher. However, it didn’t last long.

 

Yahaba entered the gym a bit earlier that afternoon: after two months into the sport he was feeling quite confident about it and he had enough luck not to run into Kyoutani, thank God they didn’t exercised in the same room.

Shigeru would have been lying if he said he didn’t pay attention to him: he learned that Kyoutani always listened to music when he trained, even though it wasn’t comfortable, he preferred punches to kicks and he would start practicing before Yahaba but still leave after him. Mad Dog-chan was actually a nice subject to study, he was pretty popular at school, the first years always gossiped about him, but Shigeru started to think all the rumors were probably untrue.

 

While he was binding his fingers on one of the benches in the locker room his teacher approached him.

 

“Hi Yahaba-kun? Ready for today?”

 

“As always” he joked smiling.

 

“That’s good! I have news: unfortunately I won’t be able to follow you through your training because we’re beginning  a boxing class for children and I’ll be their teacher, but don’t worry, there’s a guy, Kyoutani-kun, he’s the same age as you but he started boxing when he was a child, he’ll guide you, he helps us sometimes, not a regular teacher, but still… Hope it isn’t a problem for you!”

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Oh, not a problem at all, ha ha. I’ll see you around then!”

 

The former teacher gave him a thumb up and vanished.

 

Yahaba entered the boxing hall where he knew Kyoutani usually trained and, of course, he was already punching the bag, droplets of sweat running on his exposed back. If shirts were a optional it would’ve been harder than he expected.

 

“Hi” Shigeru murmured. Of course Kentarou didn’t hear, the music too loud in his hears.

 

The brunet tried again.

 

“Emh, emh” he cleared his throath.

 

Kyoutani paused, he turned his head in Yahaba’s direction, taking the headphones off, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Umh, they told me I will train with you from now on”

 

The shorter guy was now scowling.

 

“ _You_?”

 

Shigeru frowned.

 

“Yes, _me_. Do you have a problem with it?”

 

“No, chill dude, it’s just, you looked like a princess or something”

 

“What? How do you even know me?”

 

Kentarou grimaced.

 

“You’re popular at school, girls in my class keep talking about you”

 

Yahaba didn’t expect that, he knew someone talked about him because he was friend with Oikawa-san, but that was all.

 

“Well, you’re popular too”

 

Kyoutani’s gaze darkened and he turned away, back facing Shigeru again.

 

“Wanna start or not?” 

 

And that was the biggest conversation they had, Kyoutani Kentarou wasn’t a very talkative guy, but it was okay with Yahaba, he enjoyed studying him in silence, he would ask questions once in a while, either during boxing or at school where they started eating lunch together.

Kyoutani didn’t talk much, it was true, but he was good at teaching, it was evident he liked boxing.

 

“You fight like a girl, damn”

 

“Don’t laugh! I don’t wanna hurt you, you idiot”

 

Kentarou chuckled again, a dimple appearing on his right cheek.

 

“I started boxing when I was 6, your mini punches won’t hurt me”

 

He suddenly fell on the ground behind the heavy bag, Yahaba just hit him on the stomach.

 

“I’m sorry, did my girly fist surprised you?”

 

Kyoutani laughed again. He was called Mad Dog-chan at school, but in that moment, to Shigeru’s eyes, he looked more like a puppy.

 

 

 

“Why  do you always pick up fights?” dared Yahaba on a Friday evening, when Kyoutani was in charge of closing the gym and Shigeru started waiting for him every time without even realizing it.

 

Kentarou froze, raising his shoulders just like he did when he was going to throw a punch while training.

 

“I don’t”

 

“But you-“

 

“I just don’t, okay?”

 

“If you say so… it’s just-”

 

Yahaba never knew when it was time to shut up.

 

“Fuck, screw you”

 

Kyoutani finished closing the portcullis and left without saying a word.

 

 

It was obvious that Kentarou was avoiding him at school. At first Shigeru felt sorry, but when on Monday at the gym a stranger greeted him as his new boxing teacher he moved over the worry-phase and started feeling pissed. Kyoutani was being immature and Yahaba have had enough. He approached him at the gym on Wednesday, surprised he even came.

 

“You’re avoiding me”

 

Kentarou ignored him, pretending not to hear because of the headphones (headphones forgotten during the period they trained together).

 

“I know you heard me!”

 

Kyoutani grunted.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to” but he still took the earphones off.

 

“I think you’re overreacting”

 

“And I think you should mind your own business”

 

“I thought we were _friends_ ”

 

“Friends don’t ask you why you start fights”

 

Yahaba raised his eyebrows.

 

“That’s because you never say anything! I was trying, you know, to have a conversation, get to know you better and then ask you on a date, but maybe it’s too much for a mono-neuroned guy like you”

 

Nicely done, Shigeru.

 

“What?”

 

Perfect, Kyoutani was grossed out.

 

“What _what_? That’s true”

 

“A date?”

 

“Ugh, don’t mind that part”

 

“I would’ve said yes, you know”

 

“I said to leave this topic out. Wait, what?”

 

Kentarou shrugged, taking his boxing gloves off to avoid Yahaba’s gaze.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You never asked”

 

“You barely answered my other questions but you would’ve agreed on a date?”

 

“I mean, why not?”

 

“God, you’re unbelievable. Go on a date with me… please?”

 

Shigeru was honestly exasperated. Kyoutani smirked.

 

“Start warming up and then I’ll answer”

 

Patience was a virtue, Kentarou was lucky Yahaba’s mother always told him that.

 

 

(Eventually, after practice, Kyoutani treated Shigeru to ramen and he might have caressed him with the grace of a boxer).

 

 


End file.
